Vicios
by AkireMG
Summary: No hay término que le haga justicia alguna. En esto, los tres están de acuerdo.


**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por hacer click (o presionar, si están en un dispositivo táctil) en el título de mi fanfic.

Hace algún tiempo dije que publicaría varios trabajos cortos. "Thougts" es uno de ellos, y éste es otro. Tienen la misma estructura, por decirlo de alguna manera. Para ambos me basé en tablas de palabras que se encuentran por ahí en el Internet muy fácilmente. Si alguien tiene algún "bloqueo", se los recomiendo mucho.

Pues, para quien haya leído "Thougts" antes, le diré que este es un poco más ambiguo. Quise hacerlo simple y rápido, y estoy mu complacida con el resultado.

Por si acaso no queda claro quién es quién, dejaré aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

Muchas gracias de nuevo. Espero les agrade.

* * *

 **I. Límite**

Déjame decirte una cosa, mi amor: aquello que haces está dirigiéndonos a un precipicio. Tan sólo imagínate cuánto nos afecta ver esos anillos en tu mano.

 **II. Sumisión**

Me pregunto si tienes alguna inclinación fetichista. Parece que sí por cómo nos manejas entre tus manos. Nos quieres de rodillas en el suelo mirándote del modo en que vimos el océano la primera vez, deslumbrados y a la espera de más maravillas. Aunque, siéndote sincero, no creo poder encontrar algo más bello que tú.

 **III. Vergüenza**

¿Eres capaz de sentirla?

 **IV. Medicina**

Me hago a la idea de que, por más que nos lastimes, siempre encontrarás la manera de hacernos sentir que eres una bendición. Soy consciente de ello un momento y luego me esfuerzo en olvidarlo. Si tus manos pueden ser veneno y antídoto, yo puedo odiarte tanto como te amo.

 **V. Dolor**

Son tú y él. Él, que posee un anillo idéntico al tuyo, con quien paseas en público vistiendo sonrisas enormes y trajes hechos a la medida. Después somos nosotros. Nosotros sin ti a nuestro lado. Escondiéndonos como delincuentes y actuando como perros detrás del sendero de tus pasos.

 **VI. Necesidad**

Él te adora. Él se esfuerza en complacerte con regalos costosos y una vida de lujos y comodidades. Nosotros te necesitamos. Nosotros luchamos por ganarnos un poco de tu atención en los días que él está lejos por cuestiones de trabajo.

 **VII. Mordaza**

Hay días en los que se me ocurre cubrir tu boca con una mordaza. Dime, cariño, sin poder hacer aquello que haces con tu boca ¿aún podrías tenernos de rodillas?

 **VIII. Calor**

A nosotros nos permites sentir las capas externas de tu ser, esas partes de ti que están frías y son ásperas como las rocas. Pero a él, a tu precioso _él_ que te llena de oro y seda, le das lo que se encuentra en tu interior sin siquiera dudarlo.

 **IX. Húmedo**

Quiero verte llorar. Quiere verte mojado de fluidos que no sean del tipo obsceno, y cuando lo haga, querré que nos pidas perdón. Querré que te arrastres del mismo modo que nosotros y él nos arrastramos por ti.

 **X. Venganza**

Dicen que es dulce. Y, más que dulce, que es sencillamente deliciosa. Te doy la razón en que no deberíamos quererla, porque nosotros mismos nos metimos en este embrollo, pero jamás estaré de acuerdo en que no la merecemos.

 **XI. Quebrar**

¿Puedes caerte a pedazos?

 **XII. Mentir**

Tu lengua y tus labios son como la venganza. Tanto es así que las mentiras del día a día no suenan mal si eres tú quien las dice.

 **XIII. Hablar**

Nosotros pensamos que con él hablas. Que con él tú eres tú y contigo él es él. Pensamos que el mundo es así de suave si se trata de ustedes y no de nosotros.

 **XIV. Ego**

Somos cuatro. Somos cuatro y somos dos y somos uno. Somos todo y somos nada porque tú nos unes y tú nos separas. Pero cuando nos separas, algo más viene a mantenernos juntos. Ese algo más que es parte de ti y es parte de cuatro y del cual ninguno puede alejarse.

 **XV. Leer**

Dicen que hay personas con la capacidad de "leer entre líneas". Tú, seguramente, eres de esas personas. Nosotros no lo somos. Él podría serlo o no, y nada cambiaría.

 **XVI. Fastidiar**

Está en la naturaleza humana, dices. Está en la naturaleza humana buscar calor, buscar seguridad, buscar distracciones, buscar algo que no está entre los otros "algo" que ya se tienen. Pero tú, vida mía, no buscas nada que no tengas ya.

 **XVII. Chocolate**

Antes de ti el chocolate era bueno. El chocolate, el vino, las fresas, los duraznos, las aceitunas, el agua y el aire. Todo era bueno. Todo era perfecto. Ahora que estás tú, nada nos parece tan maravilloso como antes porque, dios nuestro, no hay palabra que te describa. No hay punto de comparación entre lo mundano y lo que sea que tú eres.

 **XVIII. Tabaco**

Nosotros lo vemos a él, él a nosotros, y los tres sabemos que estamos perdidos. Somos tres cuartas partes de un todo que son nada. Es triste. Es lo mejor. Si el humo que sale de nuestras bocas no demuestra lo enfermos que estamos, nada lo hará.

 **XIX. Porno**

No sería una sorpresa si vinieses de los caminos torcidos de la vida. Sería, de hecho, una ayuda para comprenderte.

 **XX. Escribir**

A él cuando estás con nosotros. Nunca a nosotros cuando estás con él.

 **XXI. Violencia**

Está grabada a fuego en la base de tu espalda. No es un pensamiento metafórico ni figurado. Está ahí, literalmente.

 **XXII. Dinero**

Si las nuestras hubiesen sido cunas de oro y brillantes, ¿nos amarías tanto como a él?

 **XXIII. Soñar**

Dime tú si sueñas lo que yo. Ódiame si mi sueño está en el punto más alejado del tuyo. Ámame si mi sueño te provoca lástima. Pero, más bien, haz lo que te plazca si eso significa que no te marcharás antes del amanecer.

 **XXIV. Control**

Lo pierdes si mencionamos tus anillos. A él. No nos viene mal si también lo pierdes cuando él señala las marcas que, _sin explicación_ , aparecen repartidas sobre tu piel.

 **XXV. Labios**

Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no es cierto? Son como la venganza y, últimamente, actúan con la violencia que fue grabada a fuego en la base de tu espalda.

 **XXVI. Amor**

Mi amor, cariño, vida mía, dios nuestro, ya sabemos que no nos amas. Desde la aparición de esos anillos quedó claro. Sólo queremos pedirte que, por favor, no juegues con esas palabras tan apreciadas por nosotros.

 **XXVII. Deseo**

No lo tienes, lo _eres_.

 **XXVII. Disfraz**

Te vemos vestido con ellos de vez en cuando. Son físicos, a veces intangibles. Sinvergüencería, descontrol y verdades crudas te acompañan cada vez que traes uno puesto.

 **XXIX. Infierno**

Suponiendo que las premisas "el Infierno está en la Tierra" y "el Infierno tiene un mandamás" son verdaderas, la conclusión "tú eres el mandamás" también lo es.

 **XXX. Obsesión**

Es una pena, pero nuestras veintinueve etapas se reducen a una sola cosa que es, de entre todas, la peor.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones finales:**

Bien... ambiguo, ¿no?

¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quién narra, a quién se refiere y quién es cada uno? ¿Alguien? ¡Yo sé que sí hay alguien que pudo deducirlo!

Pues, para no dejarles la duda, la persona que narra es Jasper. "Mi amor", "cariño", "dios nuestro" y "vida mía", es Jacob. "Nosotros" son Jasper y Emmett. "Él", es Edward. Aunque, si así lo prefirieren, podrían poner a quien sea que se imaginen.

Muchas gracias por leer, es un honor para mí que se tomen el tiempo para hacerlo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
